Guilty Pleasures
by twistedkinkster69
Summary: They say the first friends you have in life are your siblings. They'd do anything for you. When Ginny needs a favour, Ron steps up and they learn the true depth of the love that runs between a brother and sister. GW/RW Lemons.


**Dear Readers,**

 **Please be advised that this story contains INCEST between full-blooded siblings who are brother and sister. Knowing that such things are not for everyone, I feel the need to warn you so that, if such thing do not appeal to you, you may find something else you would be more comfortable reading.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **twistedkinkster69**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ginny Weasley needed to get laid. Her whole body ached and tingled with the need for a good dicking and she'd be buggered if she wasn't striking out with all her usual bed-buddies. The idea occurred to her that she ought to just get dressed up, head out on the town, and find someone to take her home. The problem was, she really didn't want to do that. She'd have resorted to using her toys or even just her fingers, but she'd already tried that and nothing was working.

She hated when she got like this. After a while, finger, toys, and all other manner of masturbation techniques and devices simply became ineffective. She was craving the fleshy feel of a big, hard dick spearing her open. She craved the bollock-slapping thrill of being fucked good and hard and just like that and the idea of having to find some random to handle it bothered her more than it should. She hated when all her boy-toys were busy. They were all well-trained on just how to fuck her to bring her off and keep her from losing her mind.

This evening, however, Zabini was accompanying one of the Greengrass bitches to some snobby function. Dean had agreed to some family dinner with his muggle family. Krum was in Bulgaria and thus, not readily available and Oliver Wood had gone and gotten himself concussed at Quidditch training that afternoon and was in no condition to give her a good dicking.

"You're smoking again?" a voice asked from behind her and Ginny tensed in terror for a long moment before glancing over her shoulder. She sighed when she recognized Ron.

Just Ron. She didn't even have to ask if he wanted a drag on her cigarette; he always did. Instead, she simply handed it over, filter first, and watched him take it with a goofy little grin. Ginny raked her eyes over her older brother, noting that he looked unusually good this evening.

"Big date?" she asked when he puffed the fag before passing it back to her, leaning against the wall.

"Won't be big unless the slag puts out," he muttered.

"Who is it this time?" she asked the boy. He hadn't gotten over dating Hermione yet, so he favored flings – the more sexually torrid, the better.

Ginny felt jealous that he might very well be getting laid tonight.

"I'm meeting with Rita Skeeter, actually," Ron said. "Going to see if I can't talk her aboard my cock. Been ages since I had a good shag."

"You and me, both," Ginny sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Where are your boy-toys?" Ron asked.

"They're all busy. Dating. Family functions. Injury. And Krum's obviously not in the country at the moment."

"Poor little sister, all riled up with no one to fuck," Ron chuckled, teasing her gently.

"At least I haven't sunk low enough to fuck that despicable bug of a reporter. Why are you trying to fuck her, anyway?" Ginny asked, making a face.

"To see if she'll do it. She throws herself at me every time she wants an interview and I reckon I've given her enough business to earn it," he shrugged. "And like I said, it's been so bloody long that even you're starting to look good, baby sister."

Ginny glanced sideways at his words, her eyes meeting his when he suddenly gasped at what he'd said. His ears turned red.

"Pretend I didn't say that," he muttered, looking away.

Ginny wasn't sure she could pretend that. In fact, the very idea, so utterly taboo, so utterly shocking, made her clit tingle. Lifting her head from his shoulder, Ginny turned slightly, raking her eyes up and down the length of his body and feeling another flush of heat and intrigue wash through her.

She'd never felt so enticed in all her life and before she could think better of it, Ginny went up on her toes, captured Ron's lips with hers and kissed him hotly. He tensed against her for a moment, almost as though he was going to pull away, obviously unsure. Ginny was unsure herself, but when she leaned against his chest a little, he groaned into her mouth.

One of his hands came up to tangle in the hair at the back of her head and Ron snogged her hard, his tongue diving into her mouth and stroking hotly. Ginny's whole body tingled with need, desire fizzing in her blood as Ron pulled her closer, moulding her body to the length of his. She could feel a hardness rapidly growing against her abdomen and Ginny could feel her knickers dampening.

"Fuck!" Ron hissed between clenched teeth several minutes later, his breath coming in sharp pants. "It's been too fucking long since I got laid to do this."

"Fuck me?" Ginny begged of him, her teeth nipping at her brother's neck and making him jerk slightly.

"You sure?" he asked. "You know what will happen if anyone finds out?"

"So don't tell anyone, idiot," Ginny nipped him again, grinding herself against his erection needily.

Ron groaned again, his lips finding hers once more and he turned them both, shoving her up against the wall before hiking her up his body. Ginny locked her ankles against the small of his back, moaning when he ground himself against the apex of her thighs. When he pinned her in place, Ginny's hands dove for his belt, unbuckling it and unzipping his fly. Ron's hands bunched the skirt on her dress, pulling it up as she fished his cock from his trousers. He groaned into her mouth again at the feel of her hand wrapped tight around the thick flesh, smoothing up and down the turgid length of it.

Gods, her whole body tingled at the feel of a hard cock in her hands once more. Ron twitched against her, pulling her knickers to one side and pushing her hands from him before aligning himself at the junction of her thighs.

"Don't tease," Ginny whimpered when he poked around slightly, coating his hard length in her slick juices.

"Patience, little sister," Ron muttered, breaking their fervent snog to bite down on the side of her neck.

Ginny's head banged against the wall when he bucked, driving himself deep inside her, impaling her perfectly. She mewled at the feel of herself being stretched and filled so delightfully.

"Sweet fucking Circe, you're tight," Ron swore against her neck, nipping and kissing her skin, driving her crazy.

"Less talk, more thrusting," Ginny protested, squeezing him with her thighs and making him laugh. He withdrew before driving deep again and they both groaned.

He built to a rhythm quickly, his hips snapping, his balls slapping, his breath short as he hard-fucked her into the wall. Ginny cried out, her eyes squeezed closed at the delicious feeling of being well shagged and the added shiver of the forbidden. If anyone ever caught them or found out she'd fucked her brother, they'd be disgusted. Her mother would cry. Her father probably would too, actually. And yet it felt _so_ good.

The feeling of approaching orgasm wound tight low in her abdomen.

"Harder, Ron," she begged. "Fuck me harder! Fuck me like you've just found out I ate the last piece of Mum's treacle tart that she saved for you."

Ron growled softly in the back of his throat and bit her shoulder sharply, his hips bucking faster, making her spine grind against the wall.

"Godric, that feels good," she muttered, clinging to him before her breath caught and the wave of orgasmic pleasure crested and crashed over her. A breathy whine tore from her lips and she felt Ron's rhythm falter when she clamped down, her body milking his. He thrust erratically, breath hitching as he lost control beneath the fierce clenching of her tight sheath around him.

Ginny sighed contentedly against his neck as he squirted her full of hot, sticky spunk. Ron pressed his sweaty forehead against her shoulder for a moment, holding her up though his knees seemed to tremble from the power of his release.

"Fucking hell," he murmured against her skin, pressing a last kiss to her neck before lowering her back to her feet and pulling himself out of her.

"Merlin, I needed that," Ginny purred, her body feeling languid and her mind going still with the sweet serenity that always followed orgasm.

She fixed her skirts as Ron pulled away to lean against the wall beside her once more.

"Me too," Ron muttered, sliding down the wall as he fixed his trousers, sweaty and trying to catch his breath.

Ginny slid down to sit beside him, fishing another cigarette from the packet and lighting it up with the tip of her wand. She drew on it, sucking the exquisite smoke deep into her lungs before blowing it out slowly and passing the fag to Ron. He took it almost mechanically, looking a little brain-dead in his satiation.

"Love you, big brother," Ginny chuckled when she glanced sideways at him. He grunted, glancing over to her with a crooked sort of a smile.

"You too, Ginny."


End file.
